Coralie
by Papuche
Summary: "Une enfant de trois ans a été enlevée jeudi à Seattle, arrachée au véhicule de sa mère en plein centre-ville. L'enfant prénommée Coralie a été kidnappé vers midi, alors que la voiture familiale était arrêtée à un feu rouge. Le ravisseur pourrait être le père de l'enfant. Tout type d'information nous sera utile. " Cette enfant, c'était moi et voici mon histoire.
1. Prologue

Bien le bonjour amis du jour, bien le bonsoir amis du soir !

Alors comment vous allez mes haricots d'eau douce ? Moi super, bon je me présente, je m'appelle Pauline, ou Papuche pour les intimes (héhé); j'ai 19 ans depuis le 4 octobre 1994 (je suis une grande fifille hééééé FIFILLLLLLE !) Bon comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis légèrement (mais alors légèrement) déjantée. J'ai commencé à écrire i ans je crois, mais j'ai arrêté pendant un moment. J'ai décidé de me créer un nouveau profil pour redémarrer à zéro car je ne veux plus de cette étiquette "d'écriture de gamine" qui me colle à la peau. Je n'ai pas encore de Bêta, tout simplement par ce que je n'ai pas cherché, j'ai écrit ce prologue sur un coup de tête il y a une heure et je me suis dit... "POURQUOI PAS !". Donc si une Bêbêbêbêbêta traîne dans le coin et qu'elle se sent capable de corriger mes milliards de fautes, PAS DE PROBLÈMES, contactez-moi... J'ai un peu peur de l'effet qu'aura sur vous ce prologue, si je suis assez claire tout ça...

Vous savez quoi ? Lisez et dites-moi si ça vaut la peine que je continue.

REVIEWS FRIENDS !

* * *

**CORALIE- PROLOGUE **

Je m'appelle Coralie, j'ai dix-sept ans et demi, je vie dans une petite ville de 3120 habitants prénommée Forks. Je suis folle amoureuse de Démétri, le garçon le plus populaire de mon lycée, mais je suis bien trop banale pour lui, je ne suis même pas certaine qu'il se rappelle de mon prénom. Je suis de nature discrète, j'ai héritée cela de ma mère, Isabella Swan, selon mon grand père Charlie. En vérité, je suis le portrait craché de ma mère, si on ne prend pas en compte le fait que mes yeux sont d'une couleur moins terne. Mon grand-père ne cesse de me répéter que je suis le même parcourt que ma tendre mère, cela semble lui déplaire fortement. Je ne suis pourtant pas la plus difficile des adolescentes, loin de là. J'ai toujours été première de classe, je passe mon temps à lire des romans d'amour et à écouter de la musique classique. Ma mère ne sait d'ailleurs plus quoi faire pour ma vie sociale ! J'ai une seule et unique amie, Jane Volturi, et je vie au travers d'elle. C'est une jolie petite blonde qui plaît énormément aux garçons, et ceux depuis toujours. Et moi ? Eh bien je suis la copine muette. Ma mère pense que j'ai un problème pour m'intégrer, moi non, je n'en ai simplement pas l'envie. J'aime pouvoir rester dans ma bulle ou personne ne vient me déranger.

Il a suffit d'une journée pour que je change d'avis. Nous étions vendredi, ou peut être jeudi, je ne sais plus... Je suis rentrée des cours vers 17h30 et ma mère m'attendait en pleure assise sur le canapé. La boule au ventre je me suis approchée et me suis assise face à elle dans notre bon vieux canapé rouge. Face à ma mère, sur la petite table en fer forgé du salon, étaient éparpillées une vingtaine de photos et d'articles de journaux.

-Maman, tout vas bien ?

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, et ce que je vis me bouleversa. Ma mère semblait avoir pris dix ans, ses joues étaient creusées par des sillons de larmes, sa peau était grisonnante de tristesse. On l'aurait cru en deuil. La panique se propagea en moi comme une traînée de feu.

-Maman, c'est Charlie ?! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe bon sang !

Comme si mon haussement de voix l'avait réveillée, elle se mit à rassembler énergiquement l'ensemble des documents qui recouvraient la table basse en reniflant.

-Je... Je... Tout vas bien Coralie, je suis fatiguée, rien de plus.

Perturbée par ce changement soudain de comportement, j'entrepris de regarder les documents qu'elle tenait désormais fermement serrés contre son cœur. Elle eut un hoquet de stupeur quand je lui arrachait délicatement les feuilles des mains.

-NON ! Tu ne dois pas voir ça ! RENDS LES MOI !

Voyant qu'elle ne me laisserait pas les étudier convenablement, je me précipitai vers la salle de bain et m'y enfermait à double tour. Ma mère frappait à la porte, me suppliant de ne pas faire l'erreur de consulter ces documents. Intriguée et aussi complètement flippé, je me laissais glisser contre la porte et choisie un article de journal pour commencer ma lecture, ma mère s'était elle aussi laissée glissé contre la porte et laissée couler ses larmes, signe de son désespoir. Mon regard fut attiré par l'article qui faisait la première page du journal.

_**« L'enlèvement suspect de la petite Coralie**_

_Une enfant de trois ans a été enlevée jeudi à Seattle, arrachée au véhicule de sa mère en plein centre ville. L'enfant prénommée Coralie a été kidnappé vers midi, alors que la voiture familiale était arrêtée à un feu rouge. Le ravisseur pourrait être le père de l'enfant. «Elle portait au moment du rapt un manteau bleu marine et bleu clair à capuche, un jean et des petites chaussures vernies bleues, ainsi qu'une petite bague en or autour du doigt. L'enfant pourrait être en compagnie de son père, identifié par sa mère lors de l'enlèvement», indique ainsi le journal régional. «Il s'agit de Mike Newton, un homme de 1,75 ou 1,80 m, aux cheveux blonds courts, au teint clair et aux yeux bleus». Les enquêteurs concentrent leurs recherches dans le quart Nord-Est du pays. De nombreux contrôles routiers ont été effectués. Deux voitures sont en effet recherchées : une Nissan X-trail et une Ford._

_Toute personne disposant de renseignements utiles est invitée à composer le 17 ou le .22. »_

J'étais là, assise dans ma petite salle de bain de Forks, à découvrir que ma vie n'était qu'un pur mensonge. J'ai toujours pensée avoir eut une enfance paisible et sans soucis, et j'apprends désormais que j'ai été enlevée. Comment prendre cette nouvelle ? Bonne question. Mes larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, venant inonder le journal que je serrais frénétiquement contre moi.

-Coralie, ma chérie, s'il te plaît, écoutes moi... j'allais t'en parler, j'attendais que ça soit moins difficile pour moi d'en parler... Mais je n'y arrivais pas, c'était beaucoup trop compliqué..

Je soupirai, posant ma tête sur mes genoux, je n'en voulais pas à ma mère, non, d'après les événements, il était évident qu'elle avait bien assez souffert. Je fermais les yeux, laissant glisser les souvenirs de ma mère sur le sol.

-Alors racontes moi Maman, raconte moi tout.

* * *

*yeuxtropmignonstupetitchatpottédansshrek*

Pitié dites-moi que je ne vous ai pas perdu...


	2. Chapter 1

**Salut salut les amis, alors voilà j'ai bien réfléchis et je me suis dit "pourquoi pas la publier cette histoire ?" J'attend beaucoup de ce chapitre, non j'attend surtout beaucoup votre avis sur celui-ci... Bon avant tout de chose je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont soutenues au travers des reviews, j'adore connaître votre avis alors continuez ! Je vous fait des poutous BISOUS ! **

**Bonne Lecture **

* * *

**CORALIE – Chapitre 1**.

Il pleut, à vrai dire il ne fait que pleuvoir ici. Nous venons d'emménager, ma mère et moi, dans une petite ville pluvieuse qu'on appelle Forks. J'ai vécu, jusqu'à il y a deux mois, à Phœnix, ma ville de soleil. Mes parents étaient divorcés, oui je dis bien « étaient » puisqu'ils ont décidés de se recréer une chance. J'étais réellement enchantée d'apprendre ceci, jusqu'au moment où j'ai compris que mon père, Charlie, ne viendrait jamais vivre avec nous, à Phœnix. Non, monsieur à bien plus d'estime pour son boulot de flic qu'il n'en a pour nous, c'est évident.

Voilà donc deux mois que je vis ici, dans ce coin paumé d'Amérique. Le lieu pourrait être sympathique sans cette pluie et cette grisaille constante... Je démarre l'université demain. Dire que je suis confiante sur cette rentrée des classes serait mentir. Je suis barbouillée et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est dormir pour me réveiller sous le soleil de Phœnix. Le plus compliqué, je pense, c'est de vivre sans voir mon petit ami, Mike Newton. Je l'ai au téléphone tous les jours, bien sûr, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir quant à la survie de notre couple. Ma mère ne fait que me répéter que si nous sommes réellement amoureux, nous nous retrouverons plus tard. Je ne suis pas aussi confiante qu'elle, je remarque déjà le comportement de plus en plus froid de Mike et je sens un faussé se creuser entre nous. Je l'aime, bien entendu, je l'aime de tout mon cœur, mais parfois, je me demande si nos deux ans de relation n'y sont pas pour quelque chose. N'est-ce pas simplement le phénomène de l'habitude qui nous fait nous aimer ? J'aurais la réponse à cette question d'ici quelques temps, je suppose.

Il est 22h30, je reprends les cours demain, alors que les élèves ont fait leur rentrée depuis deux mois. Il n'y aurait eu aucun problème à Phœnix, les universités sont tellement gigantesques qu'il est difficile de déceler une « nouvelle ». Ici ? L'université est aussi grande que mon ancien lycée, seuls les habitants de cette ville et des villes alentour en font partie. Moi qui aime être discrète, ça promet d'être mouvementé. J'enfile mon pyjama, et me décide à lire une nouvelle fois Orgueil et préjugés de Jane Austen. Les pages du livre sont jaunies par la lecture constante, presque abusive, que j'en fais et je ne me lasse pas de l'odeur de vieux livre qu'il porte. Cette odeur me rassure, elle m'est familière et me fait du bien face à ce brusque changement de vie. Recouverte de mon épaisse couverture, je sens déjà que mes paupières sont prêtes à se fermer. Je n'ai pas la force de lutter contre le sommeil et me laisse donc emporter par la fatigue.

Bip, Bip, Bip...

J'assomme littéralement ce maudit réveil et entreprends de me lever. À peine le temps d'enfiler mes chaussons qu'une douleur au ventre m'oblige à courir aux toilettes pour me vider l'estomac, le stress certainement. Écœuré, je me jette sous la douche et me laisse aller sous l'eau brûlante, je me brosse les dents, peigne péniblement mes cheveux emmêlés et enfile des vêtements discrets. Je n'ai pas le temps de déjeuner, je prends les clés de mon vieux Pick-up Chevrolet rouge et me dirige vers l'université. Je me gare sur le parking et des dizaines de regards se posent sur moi, génial. Après avoir gentiment envoyé bouler la moitié des élèves de cet établissement, j'ai pu, enfin, suivre mes cours de littérature normalement. J'ai d'ailleurs rencontrée une fille sympathique qui s'appelle Angela Weber, elle n'est pas extravagante et me soutient dans cette pénible rentrée. J'ai donc passée le reste de ma journée avec elle, elle m'a expliquée le plan de l'université et les règles à respecter au sein de l'établissement.

Il est 18h00 et je viens de terminer les cours, j'essaye de démarrer la voiture, mais le bruit sourd qu'elle me rend n'est pas bon signe. Je soupire et pose ma tête sur le volant. Hors de question que je fasse la route à pieds sous cette pluie battante. Je reste là, à m'accorder quelques minutes de réflexion quand on frappe à la portière de ma voiture. Un jeune homme blond, de mon âge me fixe avec un magnifique sourire. J'ouvre la vitre et il rigole devant ma mine dépité.

-Salut, je m'appelle James Witherdale, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais un problème avec ta voiture c'est ça ? Si tu veux je peux regarder, je travaille à mi-temps au garage de Forks alors...

-Oh... Euh... Je suppose que oui ?

Je lui ouvris donc le capot de la voiture dans un soupir d'espoir, il tombait vraiment bien ce James. Il est resté une dizaine de minutes à bricoler dans ma voiture avant de claquer le capot et de s'approcher de la vitre.

-Bon euh... Isabella c'est bien ça ? J'ai réussi à arranger un peu le problème mais il faudrait que tu amènes la voiture au garage ce week-end pour qu'elle soit totalement réparée. Ce sera l'occasion pour moi de t'offrir un verre d'accord ?

Je faillis lui dire non, pensant que Mike n'accepterait jamais que je m'approche de quelqu'un d'autre que lui, mais James venait de m'aider à échapper à une pneumonie, je ne pouvais décidément pas lui refuser un verre.

-C'est d'accord, alors à samedi !

La voiture démarra sans effort et je rentrais chez moi en repensant à James et au fait qu'il connaissait déjà mon prénom, la joie de vivre dans une petite ville où tout le monde se connaît je suppose. Je n'eus pas de nouvelles de Mike ce soir-là et je ne m'en souciais pas. Je ne pensais même pas à notre couple cette nuit-là, seuls les yeux hypnotisant de James berçaient mes rêves.

Les jours commençaient à se ressembler, j'avais doucement adoptée une routine qui ne faisait que me plaire. J'ai rompu avec Mike quelques semaines après ma rencontre avec James. Nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire, plus rien à partager. C'est moi qui ai convaincu Mike d'arrêter notre relation car elle ne menait à rien. J'en ai bien sur profitée pour améliorer ma relation avec James. Nous nous sommes revu, comme convenu. J'ai rencontré grâce à lui des personnes formidables, dont Rosalie Hale et Jacob Black. Ils travaillent tous deux au garage de Forks avec James. Ces trois-là sont inséparables et passent leur temps à se chamailler. J'ai donc, en peu de temps, trouvée des amis et quelqu'un à aimer.

Mais c'était sans compter sur ma chance légendaire, j'avais rendez-vous avec James ce matin-là, je ne commençais les cours que l'après-midi. Sauf qu'en me réveillant, je n'étais pas à la maison, dans mon lit douillet, mais bien dans un lit d'hôpital. Ma mère était endormie, assise sur une chaise, la tête reposant sur mes genoux elle serrait ma main dans ses paumes chaudes. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me rappeler ma venue ici, mais la seule chose dont je me rappelais c'était m'être couchée la veille au soir en souhaitant bonne nuit à James au téléphone. Je me sentais plutôt bien, seul mon crâne semblait m'en vouloir, mais rien d'insupportable. J'observais mon corps, pas de plâtre, pas de bandage, pas d'attelle, rien. J'entrepris de réveiller ma mère en lui pressant légèrement les doigts. Elle leva les yeux dans un bâillement craintif. Quand elle croisa mon regard, elle sembla se rappeler notre présence à l'hôpital car ses yeux clignèrent plusieurs fois.

-Oh Bella tu es réveillée ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bizarrement, je vais bien, tu m'explique ?

Elle me regarda sous ses longs cils et pencha la tête sur le côté dans un sourire. Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux et déposa un long baiser sur mon front. Ma mère a toujours était très expressive avec moi, je n'ai jamais doutée un seul instant de son amour pour moi. Cette tendresse avait quelque chose de rassurant et d'apaisant. J'avais juste envie de m'endormir dans ses bras protecteurs comme lorsque j'étais enfant. Cependant, il me fallait comprendre ma présence dans ce lieu et ma mère détenait la réponse à toutes mes questions. Quand elle croisa mon regard insistant, elle soupira et détourna le regard vers la fenêtre. Son regard devint vide et dénué de toute présence maternelle.

-Tu t'es levé cette nuit, certainement pour aller boire ou pour aller aux toilettes. Mais tu es tombé dans les escaliers. Quand je t'ai entendu tomber, j'ai eu tellement peur… Quand je suis arrivée, tu étais inconsciente. Le médecin dit que tu as simplement raté les dernières marches et que seuls quelques bleus seront visibles.

Je soupirai de soulagement, j'avais simplement fais ma Bella. Je dois être la fille la plus maladroite du monde. Mon médecin à Phœnix m'a même proposé, pour rire, un abonnement à vie à l'hôpital. Bon au moins cette fois si, pas besoin de supporter un plâtre pendant six mois.

-Je n'ai pas finis Bella… Le médecin, ne connaissant pas ta maladresse légendaire a décidé de faire des examens supplémentaires pour connaître la raison de cette chute. Après avoir fait quelques prises de sang, il s'est avéré que… Que tu es enceinte Bella.

Et là c'est le drame, c'est comme ça qu'on dit ? Je crois que mon cœur s'est arrêté, il n'a pas supporté l'information. Comment moi, je peux être enceinte ? J'ai toujours fais attention, j'ai toujours fais en sorte que ça ne puisse jamais arriver.

-Mais… Non, c'est impossible… Je prends la pilule tu le sais bien.

-C'est ce que j'ai dit au médecin qui s'occupe de ton dossier Bella, mais il m'a expliqué que parfois, des femmes comme toi outrepassaient tout ça et tombaient enceintes quand même. Il m'a dit que la pilule n'est pas totalement fiable et qu'il existe des risques, faibles certes, mais ils existent.

Tout se bousculait dans ma tête, comment tout ceci pourrait être possible, le père d'ailleurs, Mike… Je n'ai jamais pensée à l'avortement avant aujourd'hui, mais je ne veux pas d'enfants maintenant, je n'ai pas la force ni le courage d'être mère. Oh et j'oubliais le plus important, je suis bien trop jeune, je suis en plein dans mes études…

-De combien de temps maman ?

-Quatre mois et demi… Je suis désolée mais il est trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit Bella.

Trop tard, trop tard… Ces mots résonnaient en moi, me blessant et m'affligeant de la vie que j'allais avoir. Je ne veux pas de cet enfant, je ne veux pas avoir à être une mère maintenant. Je ne sais même pas m'occuper de moi-même alors comment m'occuper d'un être qui aura besoin de moi ? J'allais devoir assumer mes responsabilités. J'allais devoir annoncer à mon ancien petit ami qu'il allait devenir papa. J'allais devoir annoncer à mon petit ami actuel que j'allais être mère d'un enfant qui ne serait jamais le sien. J'allais devoir supporter les jugements des voisins, le point de vue de mon père et les regards lourds de dégout. Je ne pourrais pas supporter ça, non je ne le pourrais pas…

Pourtant je l'ai fait et j'en suis fière, j'ai survécu aux regards des autres, j'ai réussi à garder la tête haute et ça, j'en suis fière. Les gens ont vu mon ventre gonfler, ils ont alors pu jaser autant qu'ils le souhaitaient. Le plus compliqué à gérer était Mike. Il était paniqué et il m'accusait de prétexter une grossesse pour le récupérer. Idiot. Il m'a dit qu'il m'enverrait de l'argent tous les mois, mais qu'il ne voulait pas entendre parler de l'enfant. Il m'a demandé de garder l'identité du père secrète pour que ses parents ne soient pas au courant. Je ne lui en voulais pas, je pouvais comprendre, ce garçon possède autant de cervelle qu'une huître fermée alors l'avoir comme père de mon enfant… Non merci. J'aurais au moins, grâce à l'argent qu'il me donnera, les moyens de subvenir aux besoins de mon enfant. J'ai décidée de ne pas connaître le sexe de l'enfant, non pas pour garder la surprise, mais le fait de connaître le sexe donnerait encore plus de véracité à ma grossesse et ne ferait que m'effrayer d'avantage. Mes parents ont été compréhensifs et m'ont soutenue du début à la fin. J'ai d'ailleurs été étonnée par mon père Charlie. Je pensais qu'il se refermerait dans sa bulle et ignorerait le fait qu'il serait grand père. Il a au contraire agis comme un père, il m'a aidé à supporter le regard des gens, il s'est arrangé pour que mes cours se fassent à la maison pour nous protéger, le bébé et moi. En dehors de mes parents, seuls Rosalie et Jacob ont pris de mes nouvelles, ils ont d'ailleurs passés beaucoup de temps avec moi, Jacob m'expliquant que si c'était un « p'tit mec », il lui construirait un trotteur en forme de voiture et lui apprendrait à devenir un homme, et Rosalie m'accompagnant pour le « shopping bébé » et me conseillant sur tous les problèmes auxquels j'allais faire face. Je pensais avoir des nouvelles d'Angela, mais j'ai appris qu'elle était la nièce du prêtre de la ville et qu'il lui avait interdit de s'approcher de moi sous peine de s'accorder les foudres du bon Dieu. Je pense qu'elle craignait plus son oncle, avec qui elle vivait, que le seigneur. Il y a aussi James… Il me rendait visite parfois mais notre relation s'est arrêtée là où elle avait démarrée.

Et puis l'accouchement est arrivé, mon père, Rosalie et Jacob attendait dans la salle d'attente que le bébé veuille bien se montrer. Ma mère m'a accompagnée dans ce périple voyage. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir, vraiment, tellement la douleur est forte, mais lorsque j'ai pu serrer ma fille dans mes bras, plus rien, oh non plus rien n'importait.

-Félicitation pour cette petite fille Madame, ce petit ange a un prénom ?

-Coralie, ma fille s'appelle Coralie

* * *

**Alors ? J'ai choisis de faire ce chapitre pour situer un peux le contexte, pour vous montrer de qui on parle un peu... Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça donne alors allez-y ! Je veux et j'exige un petit commentaire, pour mon bien siouuuupléééé ! Je vous aime mes pandas salés :)**


End file.
